Someone Special
by Lady Kina
Summary: when Yoh and Hao spend a night together, something happend that the never thought would. yaoi, YohxHao. dedicated to Jtwins.


Disclaimer: i do not own shaman king.

Kina: well, this is my first fic, so please don't flame me for anything and it is dedicated to joh and jess, the J-twins. Thank you for such great stories claps hands together

Kaya: yes...well, this is a yaoi fic and I'm sure anybody who even decides to read what I'm writing that doesn't like the stuff...should please, don't read the stuff. Thank you.

Kina: yeah...it's be appreciated.

someone special

Asakura Hao sat silently against the trunk of the tree his eyes scanning over his brother who slept between his arms. He smiled inwardly as he wrung his hand through the younger's silky hair, enjoying the mixed scent of oranges and vanilla. He looked up at the night sky, how he enjoyed these moments... the few minutes he got to spend with his twin. It was a nice rarity.

After the shaman fight ended Yoh had more so broken the engagement with Anna and had gone to live with Opacho, helping her keep Hao's house in a good condition. And not long ago, yoh had the faintest

thought that hao was alive and soon found him in a hospital not far from Itsumo. Everything after that...just led to this and hao didn't mind.

He knew what he was doing, he had fallen for his twin, the pathetic, lazy, always smiling boy who'd make you his friend. He thought long and hard about this feeling for yoh and then about his only shaman world, then he thought of something that would make yoh utmost happy. And this thought was to try and become that brotherly figure he never got to be...

yes, hao, the almighty fire shaman who -almost- won the shaman fight but lost because of Yoh... he fell in love with him, his weakness...his only one. Yoh, was everything he _couldn't _be. Hao turned his gaze back to yoh who had stirred to find some other comfortable position, gripping onto hao's sleeve as if he was afraid that he'd disappear. Hao pulled yoh closer to him, accidentally waking yoh who's eyes opened slowly.

Yoh looked up at hao and smiled, yawning a bit before sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

'Nii-Chan, where are we?' yoh asked, looking around at his surroundings.

'somewhere in a luscious field, enjoying the night sky.' hao whispered into his ear. Yoh smiled and leaned back down, he had expected waking up in his room, where he had fallen asleep. But this was fine. Besides, hao was much more comfortable.

He never expected living like this, with hao, his supposed greatest enemy...no, he figured he'd be somewhere back with Anna and his other friends, doing the stuff he'd normally do with them. But things had somehow changed and now, he much preferred his time with hao, here, in his arms like this.

He had come to find, that after getting past his brother's outer barriers that there was a totally different person...like a second personality that only yoh got to see. He didn't exactly know how to describe it but it felt like hao was, and always had been, his brother. A content sigh escaped his lips as he nestled back into his brother's chest.

Did he _love_ his brother? Maybe...was the only answer he could say and it would stay there for quite some while. Hao had brought it up a few times, if he had ever really loved someone and all sorts of other questions about the topic. To yoh, hao seemed like someone who couldn't love, maybe like, but not love someone and get serious in a relationship. But he could be wrong.

'Otouto...what do you think the phrase, "someone special" means?' hao asked absentmindedly. Yoh glanced up at him, a frown creasing his lips. He didn't particularly like it when hao talked about things like that. But if hao didn't know, and he did, why stop him from asking?

'who's special to you? Like some one deep down in your heart that you'd always protect?' yoh got up, rubbing the dust off his pants before turning back towards hao. 'if you can answer me that...then you already know the answer.' yoh smiled at him, he enjoying it when he got to the trick questions about emotional things, hao would never know the answer and he would tell him. Proving, that he wasn't all that dumb.

Yoh stepped away and very slowly began walking down the hill, his hands behind his back as he looked over his shoulder at hao. The older Asakura rose to his feet and followed after yoh, taking one of his hands.

'your someone special to me.' hao replied after a long silence, looking at yoh expectantly to see if he was correct.

'am i really that special? would you hold so close and say that you'd do anything for me? Do you get a feeling every time you look at me? Do your lips move on their own accord around me and do your actions resemble the ones in your head?' yoh asked, sounding quite serious all of a sudden as he stopped in the middle of the bridge, crossing his arms over the banister. Hao kicked a pebble into the water below, shoving his hands into his sweater pockets.

Yoh looked down at the water that swerved around the small rocks and other objects and wondered how it still managed to get through it all and end up in a much bigger body of water somewhere along the way. He stared at the moons reflection and sighed, wishing he hadn't asked his brother all those questions.

'yes.'

his eyes widened and his head shot towards hao's direction, looking at him in disbelief. Hao had his head tilted back, his eyes looking straight up at the night sky. A smile graced hao's lips as he brought his head back down to glance at yoh.

'w-what?' hao shrugged his shoulders, leaning against the wood railing.

'i said...yes.'

yoh sighed, he understood, hao was playing with him...he figured hao wouldn't get it, that he was serious about something for once in his life and hao just went and totally thought it was a joke. A hand caressed his cheek and an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him against hao's body. Yoh looked up at him, up at his eyes and noticed something he never did before.

'yoh...understand that I'm not good at showing emotions and that this...is difficult for me to do.' hao whispered, leaning down to capture Yoh's lips in a soft, yet rough kiss.

Hao was kissing him yoh realized...Yoh's eyes slowly found themselves closing as he brought his arms up to wrap around Hao's neck and melted into the kiss. Hao smiled into the kiss, so this is what it felt like to have someone special, to have his lips pressed against another's.

he liked it.

But he pulled away, rather reluctantly for air. Yoh licked his lips, smiling happily at his brother who took his hand once more and entwined their fingers together. 'a perfect fit...' yoh said, pressing a soft kiss to hao's hand. Hao gave yoh a closed eyed smile.

'your my special someone.'

OWARI

Kina: well there you have it, a story i wrote during march break...

Kaya: giggles and hugs Kina I'm proud of you. Oh, and this is a ONE-SHOT. Meaning, there's no continuation.

Kina: thank you...pretty white roses for reviewers!

ARIGATO!


End file.
